Life after Juvie
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Griff's finally moved into his new home and is happily welcomed in as a McCormick, getting to know the new family life and finally getting to enjoy life with his new big brother.
1. New Family

**Life after Juvie  
** A Bunk'd Story.

* * *

 **Chapter One** \- "New Family"

"Are we nearly there?"

The fourteen-year-old boy didn't get a response from his driver, causing him to sigh. He was used to this, the drivers never wanted to talk to 'criminals' like him.

Instead he just returned to looking out the window as the black car with windows tinted so dark no one could see inside rushed smoothly past a busy highway, slipping past the other cars as though it wasn't even there. Inside were only two silent figures, the driver and young brunette boy slouching against the door with a sleepy expression. He watched as the other cars whipped past, like blurs on the street while they drove right on by without noticing him. It was a familiar sight, but this time different. Very different. This time it wasn't just to some temporary home that could keep him there for a week then pass him back to the Juvenile Detention center. Griff Jones' eyes fluttered gently, becoming heavy with sleep. He'd be determined to see the city as a whole before getting to his new forever home, but sleep weighed down on the boy like a heavy blanket.

Asleep so peacefully, Griff didn't stir once. If it had not been for the obnoxious grunt when they pulled into the driveway, he could have gone on sleeping right there on the leather seat.

Griff woke with a start, slurring a little. His head snapped up as the boy sat bolt upright. "Wha…? Who said that, i'll shank y-"

"No shanking the car, it's worth more than your life. Then again, so is everything." The driver growled.

Griff managed to hold his tongue, and stop a retort that may end him back in juvie.

Opening the door, the pair were met with the smiling face of Gerald McCormick. "Welcome to your new home, Griff."

It wasn't a pleasant face to see just after you woke up but it was a welcome one nonetheless. At least this face, meant that he was hopefully home and able to see Xander once more. Wrinkles deep-set in the older man's face seemed to fade for a moment as Gerald smiled at his newly adopted son. Griff offered a soft slime back while stepping out of the car, pulling his tattered and worn backpack onto his shoulder. His new father was grimacing a little at the sight of it and making a mental note that he would need to take this boy shopping _soon_.

"It's good to finally meet you." The older man smiled, having previous gone on his son's recommendations to adopt the boy. Him and his wife weren't entirely sure, but if their Xander wanted some former criminal then they would provide.

"You too, sir…" Griff said in a half-whisper.

But he wasn't looking at the old man. No, rather the fourteen-year-old was struggling to stay on his feet while backing up a few steps to get a good look at the house. A mansion of a thing, beautiful dark stones and columns of a deep marble with ivy woven around the length of them. Clean, shining windows with heavy red drapes pulls across them and a few pulled open to show off the inside of a bedroom. Griff could see one open to an empty-looking room, right next to one that seemed to be Xander's. Stacked full of jerseys, footballs and a wall of guitars. But the youth's attention didn't stay there long, as he looked along the length of his new home more, some hidden behind tall and perfectly trimmed green hedges. The driveway, he discovered, was a large circle stone path wrapping around a tall water fountain with a weeping statue of a woman nursing a child to her breast. The black car he had stepped out of, and was now being unpacked, was just one of five and definately the cheapest looking. All of it knocked the wind from Griff's gut, and he couldn't manage a word as Gerald grinned at the reaction.

"Come on now, you won't get a good view of it from out here." Gerald smiled, keeping his voice soft to not set the kid off. "How about you come and get the tour."

"S-sounds, uh, good…" Griff muttered, smiling softly.

The older man looked over to say thank you to the driver, to find that the black car was speeding out. He shook his head in annoyance before noticing that at least the driver had removed Griff's 'bags'. Basically just a tattered suitcase, which looked to be in worse condition then the boy's backpack and a couple of plastic bags with some clothing which had clearly been donated to make it look like Griff had more than he actually did.

He muttered to himself: "This won't do…"

"Sorry…" Griff muttered under his breath, having heard Gerald's mutter.

Griff allowed himself to be lead inside, a firm hand on his back as they crossed the threshold of two large open doors with intricate wooden designs carved into the surface. No nicks or scratches to be seen, or even gnawed at like his last home. They stepped inside and onto black, smooth tiled floors. The house instantly opened up into a wide foyer area, with an old grandfather clock and a few places for shoes, hats and coats. Gerald lead his son through one of the doors, into the heart of their home, leading down a few stairs and into the wide open space with a pool table in the center, right next to the living area.

"Nice… no holes! And no carved in gang signs… I could get used to this!" Griff grinned, looking around the house. "I don't even see any blood!"

Gerald cleared his throat slightly, fearing to imagine the kinds of places Griff had lived in before. All of them sounded terrible.

"Uh, yes… we try and keep the house free of those…"

"Nice! There's not even a smell!" Griff whistled. "You have it made, Mr. McCormick. So… um… is Xander home?"

Raising his eyebrow at the question, the older man smirked. "No, he is at practice… but his brother is around somewhere,"

"He has a brother?" Griff cried, jaw dropped.

"Mhm, a little rascal, too. TREVOR, come say hi!" Gerald's voice boomed, echoing in the vast home and bouncing all over the walls. He was surprised that the youngest McCormick was never brought up, but imagined that Xander was too busy with a guitar or chatting up the boy who became his little adoptive brother. "That means NOW, Mister!"

Sounds of bare feet running down the wooden stairs soon flooded Griff's ears, as what he assumed was Trevor and not the elephant it sounded like, made his way down. By the sound of the high pitched giggled mingled with the steps, the boy was a couple of years younger than him and definately energetic. Griff found himself to be right, as a twelve-year-old dirty-blond boy came rushing down from the stair nearby and bolted to his father's side. There was only a little resemblance between them, since this was one of the cutest boys Griff had ever seen. And he got to see a lot of him, as Trevor was wearing nothing but a pair of deep blue jocks. Taken a little off guard, the fourteen-year-old blushed a tinge of pink and shifted the erection threatening to pop up in his torn jeans. He'd seen even younger boys in less before, impossible to rein in, but Trevor was just the right age to turn him on without feeling like a creep.

But that surprise was nothing on what came next. Gerald reached behind his son and groped the little ass through his jocks.

"Don't feel like you need to hide that. He's showing manners wearing underwear for once… aint ya?" The man grinned, then tickling his boy.

Trevor only grinned widely and playfully giggled out a: "Dadddddieeeee!"

"You, um… you do _that_ with your son, sir?" Griff asked, although he couldn't imagine this cute boy being fucked by his father, that sweet, sweet ass being used but some old guy. However, the thought of Xander using his little brother was a hot thought that made the hardon in his pants worse. He was a little divided with the mental image of Xander on all fours, taking his father's cock and being slammed into the dirty-blond boy's behind.

"No, Griff. It's quite rude to assume," Gerald replied in a tone that seemed anything from the truth.

"Daddy!" Trevor giggled. "Stop lying, you know you like smacking my toosh!"

Gerald shook his head before smiling softly at his youngest son.

The trio of males were joined by the chuckling arrival of a high-class dressed woman, with Griff noticing that the clothes looked to be all upper class designer makes. Amused she wrapped a arm around her youngest son "You are aware of the clothing in your cupboard right Trevor? Oh, and who do we have here?"

"Is he Xander's new boyfriend?" Trevor asked innocently, swapping from his father to hugging his mother's side.

Slinging an arm around his model wife, Gerald showed off a proud smirk and hugged her in close, wedging Trevor between them both. Then it almost looked like he was going in for a kiss but stopped when the woman moved away slightly. "Uhh, this is our new son, remember dear? He's just gotten here today, actually. Griff this is your new mother, Tamara."

Moving closer to the fourteen-year-old, the woman bent over. "Oh, this is Griff? He is such a adorable cutie! I hope you love being here with us!"

With a shaking lip, Griff jutted out his hand. A tingle of pink painted his cheeks. "Uhh, n-nice to meet you ma'am…"

Tamara took his hand gently. Her skin was smooth to the touch and made him act as a gentleman, lifting their hands then dropping back down. But there was a slightly confused look to Tamara's face as she brought her hand back, resting it on her side. In that moment Griff couldn't help but look at her like a high class model. Just like the ones Xander showed him in a few porno mags he snuck into camp. Actually, thinking on it Griff swore that she looked the exact same as one of the naked women on the front cover of a _very_ used mag. One that Xander was always keen on showing him when they got a little bit of time away from the dorks, Ravi and Jorge. Griff was still annoyed that Xander would never jerk off in front of him. All the teen wanted out of Kikiwaka was to see that sexy jocks cock, but never got the chance.

There was a half hour of small talk following meeting his new mother, in which Griff and Gerald played a round of pool that ended in the boy losing. Trevor stuck around, giggling and running a few laps around the house while they played and asking his new big brother what he liked and saying that it was fun to play in underwear. Which the younger boy refused to cover up, despite both parents telling him that he should go put on some clothes and that this wasn't the best way to meet his new brother. Trevor and Griff both disagreed, despite the later not saying anything to that effect. He didn't want his new parents to think that he is a pervert. Then again, the first thing his new father had done upon introducing Trevor was grope the almost naked boy's ass.

Soon enough, after a long glass of wine and a sweet kiss on her new son's cheek, Tamara retired to the screening room with an offhanded invite to be joined. Although a silent film didn't seem all too fun. She left the men to their fun, who then reset the table for another quick game that Griff won when Gerald sunk the blackball. Then he left, too. Something about a video call with some high-end client about a new stadium being built in the city. While he didn't know if the kid was telling the truth, Trevor swore that Gerald's phone calls about that stadium never involved the man talking about it. Instead they seemed to always involve _noises_ that he would hear from his parents bedroom, late at night.

"Sooooo wanna see the house? It's _huuuuuuuuuge!_ I've never been everywhere in here before since mommy and daddy don't let me go everywhere. Xander says he doesn't know what everything is, either." Trevor said plainly.

"Sure but question, just how much sugar have you had today little man…" Griff teased, as the younger boy almost bounced in his spot.

Trevor stopped for a long moment, looking to be in a moment of thought. Counting on his fingers while still bouncing on the balls of his feet. It felt like it took forever for Trevor to answer. A smile crossed his face as he determined: "All of it."

"Thought so…"

The twelve-year-old grinned widely in response.

"How about you show me my room? I've got _noooo_ clue where it is," Griff asked, looking around the wide room and still being taken off guard. He left out " _Plus I need to nut one out seeing you like that._ "

"Ooh! That's easy, it's like right next to mine! We share a connected bathroom!" Trevor beamed.

' _F-Fuck… now I'm going to be seeing him like that or more…'_ Griff internally groaned, guessing that he was going to be busting his nuts a lot more, just from his new family.

"Xander's lucky, he gets a bathroom IN his room. But only we can access our bathroom! So you can shower with me now,"

Beaming, the youth took his adoptive brother's hand in his own and started for the stairs as if he hadn't said anything about taking a shower with his twinkish new big brother. They climbed a flight of stairs, with Griff's eyes glued to the small tan mounds of flesh on his little brother. He could feel his cock twitch and throb as it flexed with every step. Then Trevor rushed ahead, his jocks slipped slightly, showing that his ass was tan beneath the fabric that had Griff audibly moaning out. Trevor turned back, grinning innocently and knowing full well what caused it. So he didn't fix up his clothes, leaving the piece of his tan ass showing while rushing onto the second story.

He pouted a little, as he continued his thought. "Xander used to, but then he got _hairs_ and Daddy moved him to his new bedroom!"

Griff joined him on the second story then looked up and down the hall. It was long, with halls in either of the walls leading further onto the floors. There were toys strewn along the floor leading from one room at the far left end. To his surprise, Trevor set off the other direction. Glancing back every few steps to the room, becoming curious as Trevor took his hand once more. ' _A toy room, maybe? Bet he's got a big TV in there and that Fortnite thing… such a twelvie.'_

He would later find out he was correct, much to his own amusement. Among the mountain of toys and games thrown around like a little arena for Trevor to make his playthings fight in was one of the biggest screens Griff had ever laid eyes on. Rivalling the size of the big screen on the Ross screening room.

The fourteen-year-old gulped when they were crossing by Xander's room. A slight shiver ran down his spine. There were two more doors, one against the end of the wall and his own, the one right next to Xander's. But before they reached his door, Griff swallowed his courage and asked in a low voice: "So… um, wh-what did you and Xander do… in the shower?"

Trevor giggled.

"We _cleaned_ …"

Griff opened his mouth to ask what he meant by 'cleaning' but they had already reached his door. Inside was almost bigger than any house he had ever lived in, and the teen couldn't believe his eyes. They must have been tricking him.

A clean, white bed topped with a few small stacks of clothes and a pair of sneakers that Xander knew he wanted. There were a lot less underwear than expected, but Griff thought he already knew why. He noticed, however, a jockstrap sitting there on top. He had always thought Xander was lying about his father's fascination with those. Already the boy knew he wouldn't wear it much. A key to the house, and a towel of his own for the bathroom with ' _GJ_ ' sewn into the edge. There was a fine, dark-wood desk and a laptop, tablet and phone already sitting there lined up for Griff to set up when he had the time. Already tears were welling up in his eyes. No one had _ever_ treated him this well, and Griff never expected a simple forced summer of camp to lead to something anywhere near this. If Trevor wasn't there, the ex-Juvie kid would be on his knees crying tears of joy.

He couldn't let the twelvie see him as the uncool brother.

"This is… this is amazing! It's like, three times bigger than any old rooms of mine, and so much cleaner than I could EVER hope for!" Griff exclaimed suddenly, stepping in and taking in the sight.

Trevor giggled. "You should see the bathroom!"

Without realising it, Griff blurted out: "I kinda wanna see your ass first."

Despite the massive smile on his face, Trevor blushed. Happy that his new brother was just like the rest of his family.

"Y-You could have just asked… _big bro?_ "

His voice was questioning as he said the last two words.

"N-no wait I didn't mean that I-!" The words died quickly in Griff's throat, watching in awe as his new sexy little brother went over the the bed and leaned over the mattress. Shaking his sexy tan ass a little, Trevor smirked and teased the hem of his jocks, showing off a little of the juicy bubble butt. Even as the brunette boy attempted to speak with quivering lips, he could only moan out as the jocks fully lowered, Griff just left standing there, staring at the behind of a twelve-year-old boy he now called a brother. " _Oh_ holy fuck that's hot…"

"Really? Xander just says its cute…"

Griff gulped, not willing to speak on the matter. He stepped in closer, closing the gap between them and kneeling down without control. His nervous hands travelling up the tan boy's smooth legs, who moaned in response to the touch. "Umm, can I touch your perfect little ass?"

"How can my butt be perfect?" Trevor giggled.

"Because," Griff moaned, moving now to grope the soft cheeks and squeeze them gently. His breathing hitched as his thumbs slipped into the crack, spreading Trevor's juicy ass open. "Your ass is too good to be anything else…"

"You are weird…" Trevor grinned, wiggling his ass a little for his new older brother.

Griff just smiled and finally understood why his new father had groped his son's jocks covered ass. Now that he had it in his hands, he couldn't work out why he _hadn't_ groped this beautiful perfection. He widened the crack and took a good look at the light-pink rosebud winking at him. He somewhat hated how much his cock was throbbing and begging to get close to the rosebud.

"Then I'll fit in here, won't I _little brother_?" Griff grinned, his thumb running over the tight small hole of his new little brother.

"In my butt or in the house? I dunno, my butt's pretty tight. Xander has to push my head down onto the bed and _really_ do it hard to get all of it in there. You might though, I dunno…"

The boy sounded like just getting his ass pounded hard like that was absolutely nothing. But for Griff it was the biggest turn on ever. He swore he could just cream in his pants already, and that would be that. Trevor's ass in his hands while talking about being fucked by Xander's beefy cock.

"Or, Daddy and Mommy have better luck with their toy though… you could use that?" Trevor suggested, shrugging a little.

"T-TOY!?"

He was a little confused about why he was more shocked at them using a toy, then he was that Trevor was playing with his parents.

"Mhm, but it's in my room." Trevor said, moaning slightly as he leaned over the bed. He couldn't keep quiet with the hands cupping his ass just right, then a thumb brushed against his hole. "It's like a little dickie, but plastic… and it like vibrates…"

All of a sudden Griff interrupted his little brother's talk of his parents vibrator, with the fourteen-year-old's tongue having a mind of its own and trailing up the crack in that juice, fine ass.

"Holy, MOMMA!" Trevor cried out, jumping a little as Griff's tongue ran across his rosebud.

Loving the sound of Trevor's cry, Griff continued to tongue the young boy's cute rosebud, pushing against it but not forcing it open just yet. His thumbs worked around the hole to spread it open every so slightly, making the taste even better while working up that smooth ass. Griff couldn't believe it, licking Trevor's slutty ass like that. He moaned around the smooth hills and worked in deeper, shooting bedroom eyes up to the younger boy with every eager lap up or down. The tiny cocklet of his new little brother hung stiff below, and he suddenly felt the need to suck it.

"Oooh I don't hear that one much out of you, little bro… Hey there Griff," Came a voice from the doorway, with a buff shirtless teenager dripping with sweat leaning against the doorframe and looking cocky as he watched his little brothers having fun without him.

"Uh, o-oh… Hey Xan… why didn't you tell me you had a little brother?" Griff pouted, looking back at the muscular boy for a moment before returning to happily tonguing the crack of his new little brother. "Especially one with such a perfect little butt, a tasty one too…"

Xander shrugged and lazily entered the room. He openly palmed the cock in his sweats, looking hard and heavy as it slipped around in his football jockstrap. When he reached the two, Xander leaned down and gave Griff's ass a nice firm spank, with his hand lingering to grope. "Why give you someone else to jerk off to, when you have me _little_ brother."

His hand stayed on Griff's ass for a few moments until the youngest of the trio spoke up with a whining pout.

"Hey! Where's my hello!"

Xander straightened up and tugged lightly at his youngest brother's dirty-blond hair. He growled in the younger boy's ear with that sexy, but dorky, smirk of his. "Don't be a brat and I will say hello, okay Trev?"

The younger boys eyes watered and his bottom lip pushed out but he nodded. A sight that made Griff feel a little bad, that he was getting in between the two brothers, who clearly had _fun_ together.

"Good Trev," Xander said and spanked his brother's ass around Griff's hands. It wasn't the usual lifting him up with a finger in his ass, but it would do. "Hey little brother,"

"W-where's my kiss!" Trevor pouted.

The buff older boy rolled his eyes and moved onto the other end of the bed, knowing that Griff's eyes were on him the whole time despite shamelessly licking up the crack of his 'innocent' little brother's ass like it was nothing. Nothing rare, the McCormicks usually had that effect on people. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac in the air, but many of guests had ended up with their faces buried in the adorable behind of Trevor McCormick or around someone's cock. He still remembered the times he caught their mother paying his babysitters with her body, rather then giving them cash. Many a teenager had left this mansion happily relieved. Griff was no different and they were loving it. Xander smirked, kneeling down and cupping his brother's face, closing the gap between their faces and eagerly swallowing Trevor's tongue. They stayed there, kissing and making out while swapping dominance between one and other. Meanwhile, Griff's tongue worked the other hole hungrily. He felt like fingering it, too, but didn't know how much was too far. Not even if he could tongue fuck the perfect little boy ass. Neither of his brothers were complaining about this however, so he thought it was safe to continue tongue bathing the perfectly inviting ass.

"Damn Trevvy, has Griff gotten you into a mood? You don't normally kiss like this outside of Family Night?" Xander smiled, teasing the twelve-year-old who blushed bright in response.

Trevor giggled lightly, pushing his ass back against Griff's talented tongue. Wondering a little on where he had learned to use it. "Hmm, we need more Family Nights. Can we do one tonight!? Can we, can we, can weeeeeeeeeee!?"

"Now, now, you know we do those on Saturdays little man. Mom and Dad are to busy…" Xander smiled, giving his little brother another light kiss to stop the upcoming pout.

"But I wanna see you do Griffy! Xanderrrrr! Pleeeeeease make mommy and daddy do one!" The boy begged with all his heart, making his new big brother's cheeks turn pink.

"Come on, Trev… you know they won't rush it! Remember when our cousins Parker and Prestyn came over? We had to wait a whole two weeks before they agreed to let them join us." Xander soothed, rubbing the younger boys back. It seemed to do little to nothing, as Trevor was still wiggling around like a brat and muttering under his breath that he wanted to see Griff getting some 'love time'. "We had to wait until they played with Mommy and Daddy, and their mommy and daddy had joined to."

The pout and whine released by the younger boy, had Griff's pink tinged cheeks getting redder.

"Now you be quiet and we can have some fun together later since Griff aint allowed yet." Xander said with a smirk.

"Will you bend me over again and you know?" Trevor beamed, his whine forgotten at the idea of Xander _playing_ with him.

Xander let out a husky growl, feeling up the boy's back and tugging lightly at his dirty-blond hair. Looking over at Griff, the fourteen-year-old was hiding his blush by burying his face in Trevor's sweet little ass, licking and moaning as he finally got the courage to deeply tongue-fuck that tight puckered hole. Both little brothers seemed to be enjoying themselves, moaning like there was no tomorrow as Xander watched on rubbing his bulging cock.

"Mmm, might have to do you _preeeeeetty_ hard after demanding so much… Trevvy. Plus, your ass is gonna tighten if you cum with Griffy doing that much to you."

"Gonna roughly do my _perfect_ little boy ass, as Griffy here calls it, big bro?" Trevor teased, his twelve-year-old annoying little brother self coming out a little as he stirred his brothers.

Xander reached over and gave said ass a quick little spank. "Well I can't disagree… you do have a pretty nice little boy butt for a annoying brat."

"No. It's PERFECT!" Trevor protested. "My new big bro said so!"

Griffy shoved his tongue all the way inside the younger boy's hot young ass. Both thumbs spreading the whole open wider for a better access. Smirking and moaning around the hole as the brat argued. Xander seemed to like the view, with Griff lightly biting the fine ass cheeks while groping the other, then sinking back down the middle to lick up the ass crack. "I did tell him it was a perfect ass, and I say I'm still right. Huh, Trev?"

"Y-Yes! I have a perfect butt! Unlike Xander!" Trevor giggled.

Now Griff spanked his ass. "Um, no? Xander _also_ has a perfect ass."

Pouting with his puppy dog eyes and bottom lip pushed out once more, Trevor threatened the water works. "B-But mine is better right, big brother?"

Licking up the ass, the brunette smirked. "Yep,"

"See Xandy! My ass is awesome, Griff says so!" Trevor teased, poking his tongue out after releasing a light moan from Griff's tongue running against his young rosebud once more.

"Uh huh, and everything Griff says is correct."

Xander rolled his eyes. Climbing up on top of the bed he reached over and spanked his youngest brother. While Griff was busy licking and tonguing the virgin-tight hole the older teenage boy slipped underneath Trevor and stroked the younger boy's little stiff cock hanging down below, jerking off his already on-edge little brother who moaned uncontrollably in response. His mouth open in a wide 'O' shape of utter pleasure as his orgasm came near. Despite all the trying, he had never been able to have a wet orgasm, and it didn't happen this time either, as the boy's young body shook with an amazing orgasm after the double assault on his body. Xander and Griff moaned out loud as the boy's sounds of sex filled the room, ones tongue sinking deep into the tightness while Xander rubbed and spanked the little ass hard.

"XANDY!" Trevor whined, as his brother's larger hand firmly squeezed his smaller member. The length being nearly completely wrapped by the older teen's hand.

Griff broke off and smirked. "Holy shit, did he just cream himself?"

Xander smirked and pulled his hand off of his little brother's small length, which allowed the young twelvie to collapse onto the bed. "He's a light weight at times."

"I'm so going to love it here…"

The trio of boys were interrupted by the sound of their mother's voice.

"Well, we are thrilled to hear that Griff, but we hope it's not just because Trevor's a little hound dog."


	2. Fine Dining

**Chapter Two** \- "Fine Dining"

It had been a painfully long hour since Griff had been found playing with his new brothers by their mother, who had been watching as her youngest came to a dry orgasm and just giggled about it. Griff had felt the wind get knocked from his lungs realising that she was watching him with his tongue up her youngest son. It was making the boy moan into Xander's mouth, so Tamara just waved it off as another weekend and told the ex-con not to worry about anything. But all he could do was worry that she was judging him. She'd left her boys with warning that dinner was cooking and would be ready for them in an hour. Griff was surprised to know that a beautiful model such as herself cooked dinner; There were no signs of a butler in the home besides the impeccable tidiness. Surely Tamara didn't clean the place all by herself.

Sitting there on his bed looking rather uncomfortable, Griff was lost in his own thoughts. If he skipped dinner then maybe Tamara would just forget everything.

"Mmm, I shoulda finished…" Griff whined because of the erection bulging in his pants. "Why did mom have to- uh… _d-do I call her mom?_ "

The boy fell silent and resigned himself to staying in his room.

However, when the call for dinner came in the form a small bell above the door and a tablet on the nightstand lighting up with the message ' _Dinner Time_ ', Griff's stomach was begging for food. So the fourteen-year-old picked himself up and stumbled out of his room wearily. Xander was already closing his room and Trevor running down the long hall to the stairs.

"Hey dude," The older hunk said with a broad grin. "You're gonna love mom's cooking, she trained under some Ramsey guy when she was my age."

His response was little more than a mutter under his little brother's breath. And while Xander cast a worried glance he didn't say anything and lead the teen down to the dining room while Griff's head was hung in shame. Dragging his feet down the stairs and not even glancing up as he was lead into the lavish dining room with a fine mahogany dining table and a pair of ornate candelabra already burning their red candles. The plates and trays on the table were stacked with fine foods that looked like magic compared to the slob Griff had been brought up on. Two plates on one side of the table had glasses of wine of a deep almost purple red. A fat, finely cooked roast sat in the centre of the table, around which five chairs had been pulled away from the table enough for the family to slip in. Trevor was bouncing in his chair with glazed eyes full of hunger. Next to him was Gerald who had messily placed his napkin on his knees. Leaving Griff across from Tamara's seat as Xander took the one facing Gerald. This made the teen sigh. That was the _last_ place he wanted to sit.

Griff sat down without a word and copied his brother in setting the napkin on his plate down onto his knees. On the table were so many knives, forks and spoons that it was hard to look down.

"Ah there's all my handsome men, all ready for a big feed to fuel those muscular bodies!"

Tamara came in wearing a very small apron and very little underneath. A pair of dark leggins and a tight waist-length tee that hardly covered her juicy, round breasts. The 34D breasts bounced around in her tee as she walked, hugged tightly to her sexy body and showing off for her four handsome men. She looked more delicious than anything on the plates, and Griff had the image of this sexy new mother laid out on the table in _only_ the apron, her hands running all up and down her sexy form. Rolling those voluptuous tits around with her hands as they threatened to burst free of the apron. It all just made the fourteen-year-olds hardon worse and brought a blush to his face. Griff swallowed hard and looked away.

After laying a bowl of some rich orange sauce down on the table then retiring her apron to a hook by the kitchen door, Tamara ruffled Trevor's dirty-blond hair before taking her seat. Griff could see that the tee was tighter than he thought as Tamara's chest pushed out and he could see her nipples through the dark fabric.

"And our newest little sweetheart to welcome you to the table I've prepared a meal we reserve only for special occasions. Just to show how happy we are that you are joining us. I hope you like the meal. Oh, and be sure to tell me if there's anything you don't like eating, I can make something special on nights we have those foods. Xander can be quite picky," The woman said warmly while both eldest sons tinged pink. "To Griff!"

As she raised her glass, as did the other members of the family and Griff felt himself compelled to do the same.

The plates were all soon stacked with fine food and strange tastes that the young ex-con never imagined every getting a chance to actually taste beyond licking a TV screen playing a movie. However it soon became apparent that Griff couldn't exactly stomach much of the food on the table. Delicious as the food tasted, something was wrong as the boy ate and his stomach disagreed with anything going in. He'd experienced the same when staying over at Zuri's one evening, where Christina's food refused him as well. A state of shock, Ravi had told him. After a life of such low class meals that were close to no more than grey slop on a plate, eating something so fine was like eating a rainbow. It wasn't meant to be. So while everyone was was happily talking and eating, getting their full as the conversation carried on through the courses, Griff picked at his food and pretended to eat. As Gerald and Xander chat lightly about the upcoming game and hosting an after party at the house, a conversation that went unnoticed by Tamara or Griff as Trevor shouted to be excused to pee, Griff got a surprise that had his food nearly spat back on the plate.

"MHP!?" He choked suddenly as something quickly snaked up his leg and pressed against his throbbing crotch. Something silky, rubbing up and down his hard length.

Griff just hoped that it was Trevor's hand and not some snake or mouse. ' _Do the McCormicks even have pets?'_

Tamara across the table sipped at her wine, hiding the broad smirk on her beautiful and flawless face. When the cup was lowered it became all too obvious that her foot was the one stroking Griff. Being able to hear sweet young moans of a boy barely in his teens turned the woman on more than it should have, and she dropped a hand below the table to rub her wet clit through her leggins. Her moans mingled with his, softly filling the room with their sounds of pleasure but being drowned out by football talk.

"Mm, ahhhh… uh, M-Mrs McCormick…?" Griff quietly whispered, unsure of himself.

The voice that travelled back to him was a high and lustful purr that had his young eyes rolling back in his skull and sinking lower into the chair as pleasure took over. "You can call me mommy…"

"Holy shit…"

"Language…" Tamara whispered, running a finger down the length of her tongue.

Watching that finger lower back below the table and slip inside her black body-tight leggins. He could picture her pussy pussy lips being rubbed as they dripped wet with her sweet juices, Tamara playing gently with her clit all the while rubbing her foot all over his hard cock. An image of lapping at her juices just like Trevor's fine boy ass popped into Griff's mind. Spreading her pussy open with his thumbs to delve deeper between the folds and get every inch of her tight, wet tunnel with his talented tongue. Almost as though the woman could tell what her son was thinking, she whispered something about getting a real meal after dinner. That comment had the teen setting his fork down and the fourteen-year-old ex-con made a grunt from behind grit teeth while his mother rubbed her lacy foot along his shaft. Applying some pressure when the foot glided over the middle of the teenage cock had Griff bucking his hips and against the sole of Tamara's foot. His hands were tightly gripping the sides of his chair while Griff's hips moved with a mind of their own, grinding along her sole and breathing low and hard. Soon her toes pressed down hard enough on his cock so that they gripped him through his pants, the length of his cock popping in them. Tamara brought her foot up and down slowly, stroking her new teenage son as his eyes rolled back more.

A whine left his parted lips as Tamara's foot broke away, only for Griff to gasp out a moan when her other foot started sliding up and down along his thigh. His lips quivered from his mother's teasing and Griff growled internally as he succumb to the pleasure.

"Mom giving you a good footie, huh dude? She's really good at those, but way better when she's just naked. Or just some leg warmer socks,"

Xander grinned, leaning over in his chair and nudging the younger boy's arm. He pulled out slightly from the table to give Griff a good view underneath. Their mother's other foot that had just been rubbing Griff's cock was now teasing Xander's bare, thick cock. Something Griff had never seen but always lusted for, out in the open. The seven inches being stroked by his own mother's foot under the table while she masturbated across from them. It was thick, at least double the size of Griff's own girth and it was just making the boy moan aloud. Feeling the urge to reach out and stroke it off for a quick load of cum shot from that perfectly sized cock. It reminded him of the ones from his days in Juvie. So many giant cocks on boys that would roughly use twinks like him as pieces of fuck meat.

As for the way Tamara was pleasing his cock, the feeling was all new to Griff and having a much better effect than the food. Slow, patient and so painfully teasing that the teenage boy was soon on edge and biting his bottom lip. But the foot pulled away before he could fully get off. He was throbbing so hard that one more touch surely would have him cumming then and there.

' _Th-that's so fucking hot… Xander's dick and Mrs McC-Mommy's foot getting me off. Teasing my cock and almost making me cum… soooo fucking good I can't believe this. It's almost like when Luke banged me behind the cabins!'_ Griff let out a long howl-like moan for his new family. Despite a little panic when Gerald gave him a warden-like look, Griff bucked against her foot once more. ' _Mm, I wonder if mommy will let me fuck her later. It's so weird calling her mommy…'_

Xander's cock was left alone, too, and Tamara finished off the rest of her wine. She excused the men from the table and set to packing up the plates. Her eldest son helped out, but hadn't even put his cock away. The thick seven inches hanging out and swinging around teasingly between his legs. Xander just grinned broadly while helping with the washing up and swinging his pre-cum dripping cock around to tease his little brother. For a moment Griff felt the strong urge to get down on his knees below the sink and please that thick length. Or at least ask the jock if he was allowed to have some of those sweet juices.

A desire that he had wanted ever since he had met the jock at Kikiwaka.

"Griff you go up and run a bath, okay sweetie? Have Trevor help you to find the family bathroom. I will be in there soon to check the water and show you how to use the baths. You should have seen your father teaching me when I first moved in…" Tamara purred in her sons ear, leaning over his chair and licking up his earlobe. She loved the soft, cute sounds he made in response so gave his cock a nice squeeze. "See you later sweetie…"

"Ye-yes _mommy?_ " The teenage boy said in an unsure half whisper, lost in thought of her hot naked body soaking wet in hot bubbling water and glistening soaps. "Uh, s-see you then… Should I get in?"

Tamara nibbled his ear now, moaning lustfully for him. "Naked. In. Hard. Sexy."

Even Xander found himself letting out a hearty groan from the all-too-sexy command, groping his own dick and giving it a few tugs. The sexy jock was dripping pre all over the carpet when he returned to the kitchen. Getting through the dishes as fast as he could in hopes of catching the middle of that bath. Meanwhile upstairs, Griff and Trevor had set up a bath that took the young former juvenile criminal's breath away. While he had already expected some grand white room laced with gold, the great black basin that made up the bathtub was even bigger than the hot spring hidden in the mountain next to Kikiwaka. With help from the little blond boy the two boys filled it up with hot water and some soft purple soap that gave the water a strange but somewhat beautiful tinge. Trevor turned on the bubbles, showing off the hot tub side of their family bath. There was a seat surrounding the rim just under the water for Griff to sit on. After Trevor had worked his cock a little with a soapy little hand to get him back to full hardness.

"Trevvvvv" Griff pouted.

As he groaned from being blue balled three times in one day, the young teenage boy slowly stripped down out of his torn clothes and set them down on the gold-white tiles.

"You don't have abs, like Xander…" Trevor pouted a little, staring at the completely naked body of his new brother.

"Uh… Sorry?" said new brother groaned. "B-but I'm working on it…"

"Don't say that! You are still hot though." Trevor grinned. He closed the gap between them with his tongue, licking Griff's tiny nipple before backing away.

Griff's body was lean and smooth, with the tall fourteen-year-old having a light tan that stopped at his waist and started again a little above his knees. He brushed a hand through his thick mop of chestnut wavy hair, smirking at the young boy who watched him strip. His body was flat and undefined, with the tiny darker pink nipples on his chest being smaller than most boys. There was a smooth crack down the centre of his body, being the only sign of any muscle on his young form. Travelling down was a thin patch of brown wiry pubic hairs, surrounding the five inch cock that stuck straight out from his thin hips.

A clear drop of precum was _still_ leaking from the tip.

However, If you believed the boys at the juvenile detention center and the girls at Camp Kikiwaka, then his ass was the real show. Perfectly smooth and still hairless, the bubble butt was nice and round yet slightly firm. Enough to get a good grip while ramming a cock deep inside the very pink rosebud that managed to stay virgin-tight, or a tongue to lick and tease the cock-hugging hole and make him moan like a bitch.

"Since you want to play that way, it's my time to get some revenge…" Griff smirked, making the perving twelve-year-old giggle a little. Not expecting more then the spanking that he got from his older brother, something he loved as Xander was normally naked when he pulled him over his lap.

Naked now and with revenge on his mind, Griff's body took a mind of its own and he kneeled down in front of Trevor. As the youth blushed and stuttered a little from the forward action, the brunette teenager's hands felt up his clothes sides. Rubbing the small pink nipples just below the fabric, Griff pushed his brother back a little until he was against the stone of the bath. He fell in love with the cute sounds of surprise, and the little yelp Trevor made. His fingers moved the the top button of the boy's shirt and popped it off. As the bare tan chest started to be revealed, Griff planted a sweet kiss on the exposed flesh.

"Such a adorable little chest…" Griff purred, planting another kiss on the flesh.

The teen was loving having a little brother for the first time in his life. He had 'adopted' a few in the juvenile detention center, which he had looked after and had taken their punishments from the older bullies. Anything to make sure that his 'little brothers' were safe. Even through occasionally they would turn on him and work with the bullies to get him in trouble or treated badly. It didn't stop him from craving a little brother, that would look up to him. Now he had a actual little brother to bond with, someone who could come to look up to him and mostly, someone he could protect and love.

Griff popped off another and continued to kiss down Trevor's adorable sweet body while unbuttoning his shirt. The fabric fell away and slid off the youth's arms, while his big brother was still feeling up every inch of the smooth chest, tickling his sides of brushing against the cute nubs he called nipples. Exploring the chest with pepper kisses Griff smiled and then trailed his tongue up the middle, ending by veering off to his little brother's collarbone and lightly biting down, then kissing. Cute moans fueled his actions as Griff nibbled along that little collar, stopping when he reached Trevor's shoulder then moving in to place a soft kiss on the shocked horny youth's lips.

"Uh… w-wow Griff…" Trevor yelped, "Y-you're a fun big brother!"

"Love hearing you call me that, little _brother…_ " Griff beamed, planting another kiss on the young pre-teens lips.

With a broad grin touching his lips, Griff pulled off the younger boys shorts and let the small cock flick his nose. It was so cute he couldn't stop himself from lapping a little at the tiny shaft and sweet orbs coated in the boy's sweat.

"Let's hop in, little dude… The water feels great," Griff said. Swirling his hand around in the water for some reason had his cock tingling slightly.

Both boys climbed up and into the large family bath, smiling at one and others sexy bodies while sinking in.

"Ahhhh damn that's so nice… Hope mom doesn't take too long I really need to bust a nut," Griff moaned to himself while lowering down into the soapy hot water. He felt his little brother's cheeky hand move down to the aching hard cock just below the surface, palming the length. Trevor gave the cock a nice squeeze to tease his brother. "Ugh, shit that's nice… But why am I feeling so tingly…?"

"That would be because of the aphrodisiac all through the house… and the water," Tamara suddenly said as she stepped into the room. Her 34D breasts were on full display now, and her dripping wet snatch that Griff spotted was now dripping with cum as well. Only a lacy pink nightgown covered her naked body, doing nothing to hide the smooth and curvy body underneath. Her perfect form had the teenager's eyes popping and throbbing hard in Trevor's hand. With every step into the room her voluptuous tits bounced with her, and the dark nipples on her deeply tanned skin were showing off perfectly for the painfully horny young boy.

"Ooooh Mommy, definitely wants you to feel welcome here!" Trevor grinned, the twelve-year-old scrambling out of the bath and giving his mother a hug while burying his young head between her large breasts.

The floor was soaking wet, much like his perfect little ass.

Griff blushed as he watched his mother almost motorboat her youngest boys head in between her breasts for a few moment before Trevor pulled back and giggled when his mother spanked his butt softly. The blush turned into a gulp when Tamara's attention moved onto him with the boy watching her move in closer. Tamara spread her arms a little and let the lace gown flow effortlessly from her naked body. She didn't even both closing the door, open for all to see or maybe even join.

' _Holy fucking SHIT! This really has got to be a dream, th-that can't be my new mom… right? I can't believe this, I thought Gerald would have some old bat… But Tamara's so fucking hot!'_

The boy's eyes _must_ have been tricking him. He rubbed his eyes, but she was there still and sexy as ever and coming closer. The cum between her legs dripping and more obvious now.

' _D-did Xander cum inside her? They were together in the kitchen, so maybe he banged her… Gosh that's sexy, I wanna see them together. WAY better than seeing the girls juvie. They're pussies were so loose!'_

Joining Trevor as he rushed back into the warm water, Tamara stepped up and ever so teasingly lowered herself into the deep basin one foot at a time. As her legs disappeared into the water, legs to that seemed to go on forever, Griff's eyes were locked in place watching his sexy new mother sink down. When Tamara was fully lowered into the water her tits were floating on the surface of the water and the dark tan-pink areload were only half submerged. She slung her arms over the edge of the bath while casually smirking at her youngest sons.

"Both my sexy young men enjoying the water, are they? Or are they too focussed on mommy to relax and have a nice clean…?" She asked with an air of warmth.

Trevor giggled while looking between the two others. His four incher was sticking up below the water, and he was poking, prodding or stroking his little cocklet every few moments. It was all too amusing getting to watch Griff's jaw drop so low. He could almost see the teenager's tongue hanging out in awe of Tamara's sexy body.

Their mother just smiled at them. Then she poured a fancy looking soap into the bubbling water, filling it with foam and hiding her jiggling tits from sight. But they didn't stay hidden long, as Tamara rose up slightly above the water. Both boys got full view of her glistening breasts, slick with water and soap. That sight was mouth-watering enough as it was but with the aphrodisiac fuelling their minds, they were pumping copious amounts of precum into the bath. Griff's breath caught in his throat as Tamara's hands rose from the bath and rolled over her round tits. The orbs were coated in thick, soapy water and a few soap studs.

"Are you boys going to let me just wash myself?" She asked with a playful pout. As one hand rubbed a breast, Tamara motioned with a finger for her boys to come closer. "Come here boys, help wash mommy's body then you can let me wash each other,"

"Yes mommy!" Trevor said with glee.

Taking Griff's hand, the twelve-year-old boy waded through the deep bath and took his place by his sexy mother's side. His and Griff's hands slowly began to rise up her smooth form, following the curvature of Tamara's hourglass body. She eased back against the black stone basin and let the boys play.

"God you're so hot Mrs… Uh, mom…"

Griff moaned out as he felt up Tamara's waist. The skin was so smooth to the touch that the boy swore that this beautiful woman had skin softer than silk. And while he was in awe of this goddesses beauty and warm hand hugging his shoulder, Trevor was wasting no time in groping his own mother. His small hands cupping eagerly at one beast as the other washed some soapy water all over her shoulders. Griff could only watch in complete shock at how open and sexual this family was. His heart was pounding from the soft smirk Tamara was sending back, but continued up her body and gave her lust filled looks as his hand glided up to her breast. Desite how firm and perky they appeared, they were soft in his palm and felt like they were melting in his calloused hands.

Beneath the water their mother's hands madea a sudden movement that had both the young boys gasping out sounds that sounded like moans but the wind halted in their throats. Tamara gripped the length of both Griff and Trevor's smaller cocks, five and four inches respectively. She gave them a nice squeeze that had the boys actually moaning in her ears and their horny hands caressing all over her sexy form. Rising up a little, water flowed down from her perky tits like the waterfall-feature on the stone wall on the far end of the room. While stroking Trevor's four inch cock, Tamara stroked all the way down Griff's length until folding over his low-hanging, wiry orbs and have them a nice fondle. They twitched and tingled in her grasp, churning over the huge load of cum that the fourteen-year-old had been building up all day. From eating out his new little brother's ass and watching Xander make out with the boy as they brought him to a dry orgasm, to their mother Tamara giving them a footjob under the table and seeing Xander's cock under his mother's foot. No release all day was driving Griff crazy and he wanted to cum just feeling her grip. But something wouldn't let him. Maybe it was knowing that there was a hot pussy under the water that craved his cock and to be pumped full of his young teenage spunk that held Griff back, or it was just the aphrodisiac making him last longer. Though he doubted the later, that would make him cum faster and in bigger loads than ever.

Despite that and the need to feel up more of this goddesses Griff's hand left her body and scooped up some soapy water, then washed it over Tamara's breasts and chest. Trevor followed in doing the same, washing their moaning mother as she pleasured her sons below the water. "Yes, those are my good boys… Clean your mommy up nicely, It's so much work cooking all that food that mommy needs a good clean from some strong men,"

She decided not to mention the _helping hand_ in the kitchen who worked her from behind.

"This is so hot… do you do this kind of thing all the time?" Griff found himself asking.

"No, sweetie not all the time. Sometimes we can go days without getting up to any fun. But on some days we can't help ourselves, and today we needed to break you in now didn't we Griffy?" Tamara said with a soft kiss on his cheek. As he blushed, the dark-haired woman tugged his dick a few times, "But you're not done tonight. You've had your brothers and now you can have mommy all to yourself, won't that be fun? And your father wants to see you later,"

"W-what? What for?" Griff nervously questioned. Not having had good history with older men wanting to _see_ him.

With a smirk Trevor was the one to reach over and give his new brother's ass a good smack. "Daddy wants to see how good your butt is! Like when me and Xander turned twelve. He wants to size you up for the strapy things too!"

"Jockstraps, Trevor." Their mother reminded her youngest. "Silly things for you boys to have fun with. I personally like the one I've placed in your dresser."

There were still some things that Griff hadn't seen in the house, though he hadn't expected some of it to be new underwear. But back up in his room and tucked into the dresser were a good few pairs of assorted underwear waiting for him. Piles of high quality, tailor-made by the company _Melcher_ just for him. The single jockstrap from Gerald that Griff had already seen, but Tamara had brought a few sexy kinds apparently. Some with cock pouches, some with slits, and about three black almost leather pairs for when she got a little more kinky with her boys. And there was a more or less gag pair, too, in the form of tight pink panties.

Griff looked down slightly but nodded absently. He was a little afraid of being alone and _sized up_ by an older man again, but know in the back of his mind that the new father meant him no harm.

"Aww, no pouting in this bath sweetie… why don't you wash your little brother? He is always so filthy…" A little wink followed.

Trevor cast them both a broad grin then dived beneath the bubbles; He resurfaced on the other side of the bath coated in bubbles and his dirty-blond hair matted down. After motioned to be followed, Griff swam back over to him and eagerly wrapped his hands around the little boy. Pulled in close together their lips met for a long, heated kiss. Both moaning into one and other in the soft and sudden moment of passion. Griff had to pull Trevor up slightly by his hips to be able to kiss him so hungrily, so Tamara could see his hard little dick wiggling around in the air or grinding against Griff's stomach.

' _Holy shit he really is good at this. I can see his perfect boy ass wiggling just there, and I wanna fuck it so badly! Mmm, and that tiny dick against me is super cute…'_ Griff couldn't stop himself from groping the young boy to lift him higher. To his surprise Trevor wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing their smooth tanned bodies in together. His little hands cupped Griff's face and played with the brunette wavy hair while deepening the kiss with his talented little tongue.

As they each moaned for one and other, the younger boy thrust like a horny puppy against his brother. That just made them both more eager for what was to come, and the room filled with their loud sounds of pleasure or flowed into their mother's eager ears. She smiled, too, as the woman noticed Griff's hands were rubbing all over Trevor's soapy tanned body to clean him like she had told. Even if they were making out heavily for her enjoyment. There was no chance she could stop herself, so slipped two fingers deep into her hot snatch, scissoring the pussy lips wide open and moaning at the sight of her two youngest sons. Just like when Xander and Trevor use to play, though his cock was _much_ more obvious sticking out from between Trevor's tiny bubble butt.

"That was so awesome dude," Griff smirked.

"You like my buttie butt bum?" Trevor asked with a cheeky smile and wiggled his body around. Then he started to sing, making the older two giggle: " _Griff likes my bummie, Griff likes my little boy butt!_ "

He got a little spank for that song, and a playful grin from his big brother. "Do you do this with Xander, Trevvy?"

"Yup!"

"Yes and he enjoy making a mess all over his brother doesn't he?" Gerald alerted them to his presence, standing against the door with his arms crossed and wearing a grin at his wet, naked family. As though this was nothing strange about seeing his youngest son whose legs were wrapped tightly around his newly adopted fourteen-year-old son's waist and kissing him so deep you couldn't hear the sounds of the bath. "Come on, Trevor. Time to leave your mother and Griff alone for a while, it's your bedtime. Out you hop let's go dry you up."

The broad man tilted his head, and the youth did as he was told, being eased down onto the ground by his big brother's thin but strong arms. Trevor lifted his arms and waited there for his dad to get in clue and dry his body. There was nothing too sexual about it, just a little giggle when the towel ran over his cock or up between his smooth ass crack.

As Gerald and Trevor left, Tamara's focus returned to solely being on her newest son.


End file.
